


Lord Chihuamaru

by RickieEdd



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickieEdd/pseuds/RickieEdd
Summary: A short story about the chihuahua Lord Sesshomaru and his human Rin.
Kudos: 3





	Lord Chihuamaru

The sky was clear and blue again today, every so often a small cloud would float by as a gentle breeze caressed his face. Things were always peaceful in the morning while the rest of the world was still waking up. It was a nice day. It was especially on nice days like this that he’d tend to go missing.

“Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru!”

Crawling along the floor she sighed peeking under furniture “where could he have gone?” Recently, she noticed that he was beginning to distance himself from her more. While he may have always been a little standoffish she felt that their relationship was different from how he treated other people. But as she got older it seemed like he wanted less to do with her. Sometimes he’d go missing for a full day and show up late at night coming through his special door with Jaken as if nothing had happened. She was beginning to feel left out like maybe, he was growing bored with her, and spending so much time apart to get away from her. What if one day he leaves and never returns?

A few years had passed since then but she could still remember how they met when she was an orphan living in the woods.

One morning she ventured out in hopes of finding food from the dumpster of a bakery nearby when she heard the soft whimpers coming from behind a bush. Peeking over the bush she found a chihuahua stretched out on the grass giving soft pained whimpers. Splotches of red stained its white fur and a large gash was spread across its left leg. It didn’t look like the dog was aware of her presence yet, cautiously she approached it stepping on a branch when she got close. Having the sound the dog whipped around and snarled at her baring its teeth with a loud growl attempting to stand in a defensive position.

Away with you human!

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, honest.” She kept her distance, hoping that would calm it down.

The dog stared at her as she moved to give a low growl.

Leave me.

She took the hint and backed away from its sight. Although it seemed to want nothing to do with her, she couldn’t just leave the poor thing to suffer, there had to be a way to help.

She ventured into town, keeping her head down when adults passed by as she tried to figure out how she could approach her new potential friend without getting bitten. Peeking around the bakery at the edge of town, she hid behind some bushes waiting to hear the back door open. The wait didn’t take long because a young man with a box of day-old bread stepped outside, emptying the box into the dumpster. She peeked out to watch him, licking her lips in anticipation. Today’s haul would mean her first fuel stomach in days. Her excitement was short-lived when an older man stepped out holding a bottle of bleach, handing it to the old man. “Make sure to pour this all over the bread. We don’t need any animals or people digging through our trash making a mess.” he said.

Her heart sank and her stomach tensed from a painful hunger watching as they poured bleach over every single piece of bread, it looked like today she would just have to go hungry. Feeling defeated, she decided it would be best to head home now. The bakery was her main source of food, and she couldn’t build up the energy to go searching anywhere else. All she could do for now is fill her stomach with water from the water fountain at the park and try to plan out a new place to secure her food.

On her way back home she noticed something sparkling on the sidewalk. When she got closer her eyes widened realizing that someone had dropped a few coins. This meant she could buy food! She picked up the coins and rushed off to the convenience store to see what she could buy.

It wasn’t much, but with the money, she found she was able to buy a small can of sausages, and the clerk was nice enough to give her some saltines to go with it. Considering she had to watch her precious food supply be destroyed before her eyes, she was overjoyed to go home with something that would help keep the hunger pains away. Passing by the bushes, she stopped still able to hear faint whimpers, the dog was still there,

Rin peeked over the bushes once more noticing the dog was struggling to stand. Every time it would get up it whimpered in pain and collapsed, unable to put weight on its injured leg. Even though it wasn't possible, it still tried to stand up regardless of how many times it would crumble back down. The poor thing was hurt and watching it continue to try to walk off its injury just tugged at Rin’s heart. She wanted to help, but how? Drumming her fingers on the lid of the sausage can, it finally hit her.

He couldn’t get up. He had been trying for what felt like hours, and he had to face the fact he was not going to be able to easily walk off his injury. It was going to take time to heal and time was something he didn’t feel he had, being out in the open like this left him vulnerable. Losing the battle with exhaustion he finally gave in and collapsed panting and wondering how he was going to manage. His ears finally picked up the sound of something in the bushes, immediately he turned over and growled in its direction, his tail standing up.

“It’s just me,” Rin moved her way through the bushes.

The human girl again?

“I know you don’t want anything to do with me, but I brought you something."

She showed him the can pulling the top off while slowly stepping towards him.

"Your injury looks bad, you'll need something to eat to help to build up your strength." She nudged the sausages towards him with a gentle small.

He sniffed at the sausages and huffed turning away from it.

Foolish girl. I do not eat human slop.

Although he seemed to reject her offering he didn't realize the small victory she made. She had managed to get close to him, and he did not snarl like before.

"You must not be hungry right now. Just enjoy it whenever your tummy starts to grumble."

She waved at him thinking about the two packets of saltines in her pocket left to eat for the day. It was still better than nothing. Besides, she felt he would need it more than her.

Early the next morning she checked on him finding him sleeping with the can from yesterday turned over and empty beside him. He ate it! Just knowing she was able to provide him a meal that helped him get to sleep instead of suffering was enough to justify her sacrifice. However, the injury on his leg still concerned her. It needed to be cleaned and bandaged if he wanted any hope at it healing properly.

“Little doggie” she called softly cautiously walking towards him. He woke up and softly growled at her but didn't move from his spot she could tell he was too exhausted to put up much of a fight. “I don't want to hurt you” she assured him holding a rag and water.

Why do you not take the hint, human?

He continued to growl and stare at her, but she ignored it leaning down beside to clean his wound. When he flinched she gently stroked his head, repeating to him that she meant him no harm. Once he would be clean she ripped the bottom of her dress to use as a bandage wrapping up his leg. After she finished he sniffed his leg, it confused him greatly why she was going through such lengths to help.

“There! Isn't that much better?”

You're a strange little human.

The next few days he allowed Rin to be close to him while he recovered. For a week every day without fail, she would return to share whatever food she found and changed his dressings. He would stare silently while she talked about her day pointing out clouds and telling him how she imagined the sky was a vast sea where the cloud fishes liked to swim. She was happy for the company, and he was beginning to tolerate her presence.

She decided today, she wanted to settle on a name.

“I realized I've just been calling you doggie this whole time.”

That is getting old.

“We should come up with a name for you!”

I already have a title.

“How about Whitey?”

No.

She noticed his displeased look suggesting another, “what about Spot?”

No.

“Fluffy?”

Absolutely not.

“Well, I guess we'll have to keep working on it.” She got up dusting off the back of her dress, "there's a shop owner who said he would give me food in exchange for sweeping the floors.” Timidly she reached for his head keeping note of his demeanor in case her touch was unwelcome. He silently stared at her hand while it moved, catching the sparkle of hope in her eyes and he lowered his head and allowed her to pet him.

That was not something she ever thought would happen. He was allowing her to touch him when days before he would snarl at any step. To witness such a change of behavior she felt special and that made her happier than he could imagine.

“Goodbye, doggie. I'll see you soon!”

He watched her run off with a big smile listening for her footsteps to disappear. When she was gone he carefully stood up and tested his leg. Walking around in a circle he didn't notice any pain or difficulty moving, he was fully healed. That meant he no longer needed to stay here.

“Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru!”

He turned around to see a toad leaping towards him.

“Oh, my lord, thank the heavens you are alright!”

Sesshomaru planted a paw on his face to keep him from colliding “you took your time finding me, Jaken.”

“My apologies, my lord. I was having trouble locating you, but now that I have found you shall we continue our journey?”

“Fine. I no longer have any reason to rest here.”

Venturing out when he reached the edge of the woods he stopped and looked back thinking of Rin who would soon return expecting to find him there. She'd probably be sad to find he was no longer there, but what fault of that was his? He never had any intention of remaining there with her, the attachment she formed was her fault.

“Is something troubling you, my lord?”

“No, let's get going.”

Outside a small candy shop, Rin was humming sweeping the aisles. Things were beginning to look up for her after such a long time. Not only was the shop owner planning to give her food, but she had someone to share it with when she got home. Even if she remained homeless, having her canine friend there to listen and stay by her side was enough. Finishing up her work the shop owner gave her a bag with soup, sandwiches, and a few assorted candies. He told her that if she was interested he wouldn't mind paying with food now and again if she'd clean up around the shop. She graciously accepted his offer and went home excited to tell her friend the news. This confirmed he was her good luck charm, everything in her life started changing the moment they met.

Unfortunately, when she returned he was no longer there. “Doggie?” She called out for him looking around the bushes, and trees hoping that he may have just walked around to check his leg. Sadly she could find no trace of his anywhere and had to face the facts, he left her. She tried to convince herself that this was a good thing. When she found him he was badly injured and unable to walk more than a few steps. Now after days of patience and her care he was well enough to leave and continue his life. Maybe at some point, she got it in her head that he would want to keep her part of it.

“I'm happy for you!” She called out. “I'm happy to find out that you're okay! Please be safe out there!” She smiled clutching her bag trembling “I'll miss you.”

“What a remarkable recovery you've made Lord Sesshomaru! Of course, who would expect any less?” Jaken praised him hopping alongside him. Sesshomaru paid him little mind, questioning himself about why he was still sticking close to the woods. That girl is just a human, he's crossed paths with many humans and never cared about them. So why was he hesitating to leave her on her own?

“Jaken, we're returning to the woods. I need to see about something there.”

“The woods again? But what could yo-”

“Are you questioning me?”

“Q-questioning? I would never! Away we go to the words!”

They immediately made their way back to the woods when something caught Sesshomaru's attention. “Do you smell that?” He asked beginning to growl when he saw where the smell trailed off to “the stench of wild dogs.” His nose was correct. The direction the odor trailed was to his previous resting place, and he was picking up a scent with it, Rin's.

She still decided to sit by his empty spot and eat. “The man was nice, he gave me enough for both of us,” she told the air. It was hard to deal with the loneliness again, knowing what it felt like to have someone else around made it more painful. So, to keep her heart from shattering she pretended Sesshomaru was still there quietly listening.

“I'm so happy that we get to be together, doggie.” She smiled wiping her tears away “I think since we're both alone we could stay together! And that way neither of us would have to worry about feeling lonely anymore.”

Biting into her sandwich a rustle came from the trees behind her. She slowly rose to her feet hearing what sounded like panting she walked toward the noise.

“Hello? Doggie? Is that you?”

She held out the food hoping to lure him out when a brown dog lunged out at her snatching the sandwich from her hand scraping its teeth against it in the process. It quickly devoured the sandwich while three more dogs came out from the bushes to surround her. They growled staring at her food slowly stepping forward closing off her routes to escape.

“I don't want any trouble” she held her hands up. “You want my food? Here!” She picked up the bag tossing it to them while she backed away. “Now I can just go and let you all enjoy your mea-”

A dog lunged at her again but was met by a blur of white smashing into its shoulder and hurling it into a tree.

Stay away from the girl!

Sesshomaru growled rushing in front of her and snarled at the rest of the pack barking at them.

“Doggie? You came back for me!” Rin smiled wincingly holding her injured hand.

The remaining pack held their ground running to attack them a blonde dog ran and Sesshomaru charged using his claws to swipe his claws against its snout stepping over its head to lunge at the next. Landing on the black dog’s face he dug his claws in and yanked them back blood spraying out when he clawed out its eye. The last dog didn’t give a moment to rest tackling him as soon as he landed they both snarled rolling around together. The dog snapped at his face during the scuffle landing on his back during the roll Sesshomaru sank his fangs into its neck whipping his head back to rip out its throat. The dogs that could still stand ran off leaving Sesshomaru panting his face stained with blood.

To his surprise, she scooped him up in her arms and hugged him.

“You saved me! You did it, you really came back for me. You're the best doggie in the world!”

She winced because the pain in her hand was too much to handle, so she set him down to rub it. Sesshomaru finally got a good look at her hand now that the fight was over, and he was a bit concerned. The wound was deep, it appeared that when the dog’s teeth had managed to sink into her hand and cut from her thumb to her pinky. This wasn’t good. If didn’t get medical help soon the wound could become badly infected, and the pain would only worsen.

She needs help.

He barked at her, propping his front legs up on her knees and bit her skirt and started to pull.

“What are you doing?”

You can’t stay here anymore. We have to find someone who can help you.

He let her dress go and padded out a few feet away turning around and barking at her again.

“Are you trying to say you want me to follow you?” She took the next bark as her answer.

Following him out of the woods she noticed a toad hopping up to them croaking. “Are you a friend too?” She smiled picking up the fussy creature with her good hand running after Sesshomaru who had got a little ahead of them sniffing the air. All he needed to do was find a human who could get her medical attention, and she would be fine. So, he sniffed the air as they walked until he picked up something that smelled like another human and ran off in the direction of the scent.

“Doggie, please wait for me!” Rin ran after him.

Down the road, he spotted an old woman carrying a basket of herbs and barked running after her to get her attention. When they got closer the woman turned around holding up her basket when he jumped up at her, “what is going on here?” Rin caught up with him and bowed her head apologizing “I am very sorry, he got away from me.”

“Is he your dog?” the woman asked.

“Well, no, but we are traveling together.”

“Traveling? Do you mean to tell me there is no adult in charge of you?”

She shook her head.

Look at her hand. Her hand!

He ran over to Rin’s side propping himself up again to nudge her injured hand, so she would wince again, and draw the woman’s attention.

“Oh my! That is a very nasty injury, what happened?”

“I was attacked by dogs near my camp in the woods.”

“No adults to care for you, camping in the woods, and now you have an injury from being attacked by dogs? That will never do. I can’t in good conscience leave an injured orphan to fend for herself. Come with me and I will see to your injuries and get you all cleaned up.”

“Come with you? You mean I can stay in your home?”

“Yes, I have spare rooms and you clearly need someone to care for you.”

“And my friends?”

“The dog and the toad? Very well, it appears you three are a package deal.”

Her eyes lit up, kneeling down to Sesshomaru “did you hear that? We get to have a place to live!”

He stared at her for a moment and sighed his tail giving a small slow wag.

I suppose I can tolerate the company of one human.

“Rin? Is something the matter Rin? You’re going to be late for school.”

“Nana Kaede! Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru? I can’t seem to find him anywhere.”

“Sesshomaru? I am sure he will turn up soon. He’s probably gone off with Jaken somewhere and will return as always.”

“There was something I wanted to give him before I left.”

“You can give it to him later, off to school now.”

She ushered Rin out the door with her lunch waving her off as she walked down the road.

“I hope Lord Sesshomaru will be alright.”

Even though she couldn't see him he could see her. Sesshomaru was perched on the roof of a nearby house that gave him a clear view of her route to school. He took it as his duty to watch over her when she'd leave in the morning to ensure she'd get there safely and prevent any run-ins with those who may try to use her to get his attention.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken hopped around him.

“What business would you like to take care of today, my lord?”

“Hm, for the time being, we will spend the rest of the day walking the surrounding area for troublemakers in my territory.”

“Of course, what an excellent idea, my lord!”

The idea wasn't exactly a new one, all he was doing, was fulfilling the duties inherited from his father. As the lord of the west, it was his job to ensure all who stepped foot on his land bowed to his might. Like his father, the terrifying strength and power of Sesshomaru spread far and wide. However, that knowledge did not deter many challengers.

Padding through the neighborhood humans would clear a path when they saw him coming. The people were familiar with the fluffy white chihuahua with the icy gaze who roamed the town with a toad in tow and sometimes a young girl. Humans knew him as the small protector who kept the vermin, wild animals, and unruly strays in line, so they could have a peaceful town, but he wasn’t doing it for them. The reason he fought was to show off his own power and though he may not admit it, ensure that the ones close to him could safely enjoy life.

“Lord Sesshomaru!” a familiar voice called out.

A young man ran up behind kneeling down.

Kohaku, you should be at school by now.

“I know I am running a bit late today, but I had to help Sango deal with a small rat problem in our shed.”

He grinned when Sesshomaru sat down giving him permission to scratch his ear.

“Ya know, I saw Rin earlier before she made it to school. She seemed kinda down because she could not find you this morning. Be sure to go see her later so she won’t be sad, okay?”

Hmph

“Well, I better get going. Enjoy the rest of your day and don’t forget to check on Rin!”

Kohaku slung his bag over his shoulder running off to school.

Rin was upset? What did she have to be upset about? Now that she is back in school most of her time has to be dedicated to her studies, and he can’t always wait around for her to have free time. It didn’t mean he held any bad feelings towards her, it was just the differences between them becoming more apparent. She was a human girl who finally had a good life among other humans. If it meant that their time together decreased, so she could live happily. He was fine with that. He had his duties as Lord of the West to keep him occupied, and their time apart just meant she was enjoying life.

Continuing his walk he noticed a familiar scent, he wouldn’t call it a stench though, more of an odor. It was the stench of his younger half brother Inuyasha coming from the playground close by. He didn’t want anything to do with his brother, but he needed to pass by the area to continue his patrol so there was no way around it. He told himself that he would quickly walk by and pay his brother no mind if he was noticed.

Passing by the playground he realized it wasn’t Inuyasha there but his whole group of miscreants. The two cats Miroku and Sango who lived with Kohaku and the brazen toy poodle Kagome who belonged to a boy named Sota that attended school with Rin were all gathered near the edge of the playground. Surrounding them was a pack of wild dogs harassing them for something.  
“Where do you guys think you’re going? You can’t just roll onto our turf and expect to leave without paying a fee.” One of the dogs stepped forward chuckling.

“Fuck off before we make you fuck off!” Inuyasha growled.

As he expected his brother was crass and undignified in the way he handled conflicts. If it were him the fight would have been over long ago, but since it wasn’t, he decided he was going to leave them to their bout. “But Lord Sesshomaru,” Jaken hopped to the side of him. “Should we not do away with those hooligans? They did dare to claim this area as their domain.”

“Sesshomaru? Did you say Sesshomaru little froggie?”

The dogs had all turned their attention to him.

“You’re Lord Sesshomaru?” the lead dog asked.

“I am. What of it?”

“You’re the piece of shit who killed my father three years ago!”

“I killed your father?”

“You don’t remember viciously ripping out the throat of a dog who looked like me?”

“Do you remember every single ant you’ve stepped on?”

“That’s it!”

The pack began to attack Inuyasha’s group leaving the leader to fight him.

“I have places to be, so I’ll make this quick.”

The fight ended quickly and without casualty with both brothers sending the pack off to attend to their wounds, and the leader vowed he would return for Sesshomaru’s neck. The threat didn’t mean much to him though, and he decided if that dog wished to die a pointless death like his father he would oblige if they crossed paths again. He of course came out of the battle unscathed, and he didn’t exactly care if the others were alright or not. Kagome seemed to be saying something in Inuyasha’s ear before nudging him in Sesshomaru’s direction. Begrudgingly he made his way over, but he stopped him before he could speak “don’t make me vomit” he said. “I have somewhere to be and no longer have any more time to waste on you.” Ordering Jaken to follow, he ran off down the road and Jake frantically tried to keep up pleading for him to slow down.

“See Kagome? This is why you don’t try to thank that asshole.”

The last bell of the day rang and school was finally over. Rin picked up her things with a sad sigh still thinking about Sesshomaru, being in class did not give her the distraction she wanted. What if he really did decide to leave her? Would she even get the chance to say goodbye?

“Hey, did you hear?” she heard a girl whisper to another, “there’s a cute little white chihuahua sitting outside the front gate with a little toad."

Cute white chihuahua with a toad by his side? She knew only one dog could fit such a description. She picked up things and rushed out the door running to the main gate where she spotted Sesshomaru and Jaken patiently waiting for her, snubbing any of the students who tried to get close. “Lord Sesshomaru!” his ears perked up when he heard her voice turning in her direction his tag wagged when he saw her. “You came out here to see me?” she asked her heart overflowing with joy when he barked in response. “Okay then, let’s go home together.”

She carried Jaken during the walk home with Sesshomaru walking silently by her side.

“I was really worried today”, she told him. “You’ve been disappearing a lot more often recently and it made me sad because I was worried you had grown tired of having me around. So seeing you waiting outside the gate today made me so happy that I just didn’t know what to do with myself. And that happiness confirmed something I already knew if the two of us were to ever part my heart would break. Since the day I found you in the woods, my whole life has changed for the better, and I can’t imagine you not being it. I was left alone after my parents died, and it felt like no one wanted anything to do with me. I was nothing but a burden. Then you came along and rescued me not just from the dogs, but from the sea of despair, I was drowning in. I always want to be by your side, Lord Sesshomaru, no matter what happens. So please no matter what you do or how far you go, please come back to me.

When they got home she set Jaken down going up to her room, “I just remembered I wanted to give you something this morning!” She quickly ran to her room and brought back a small gift bag setting it down in front of him, so he could sniff the bag. “I got this for you during my last school trip” she reached into the bag and pulled out a squeaky toy shaped like a sword. “I noticed you seemed quite jealous of the toy Sota’s dog had, so I decided to get you one of your very own!” She squeaked the sword handing it to him “I know it isn’t the one he has and isn’t an exact match, but I hope you like it.”

He stared at the toy for a moment before taking it out of her hands and curling up on the couch with it. Happy to see him enjoying the toy she left him to rest while she started her homework. Lying on the couch he thought about what she said on the walk home biting the toy causing it to let out a low squeak.

Always come back to her? Such a strange human indeed.


End file.
